


Eklips

by needlestraw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, First Person Point of View, M/M, Slang Words, Songfic, friend zone
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlestraw/pseuds/needlestraw
Summary: Halo, gue Osamu. Gue mau cerita sedikit soal hidup gue yang sebenernya gak ada bagus-bagusnya. Ada satu cerita yang menurut gue lucu dan kayaknya menarik untuk dibaca. Kalo penasaran, ayo cek tulisan ini.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 6





	Eklips

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi-lagi buat #lokal500
> 
> Based on Sheryl Sheinafia - Sebatas Teman

Halo, gue Osamu. Gue mau cerita sedikit soal hidup gue yang sebenernya gak ada bagus-bagusnya. Ada satu cerita yang menurut gue lucu dan kayaknya menarik untuk dibaca.

Gue punya temen deket dari jaman SMA. Namanya Suna. Dia kayaknya masuk anak beken sekolah, walaupun orangnya sendiri gak nyadar kalo banyak yang demen sama dia. Mata sipit, badan tinggi, muka jarang senyum tapi lumayan ganteng. Gak heran sih, kalo dia laku.

Dia selalu jadi tempat sampah gue, begitu juga sebaliknya. Pemikiran kita berdua yang sefrekuensi, sama-sama lugas dan rasional buat menghadapi sesuatu, bikin kita jadi makin kayak dikasih lem korea. Sampe-sampe, dulu, orang suka heran kalo lihat gue gak sama Suna atau sebaliknya. Katanya kita berdua udah sepaket yang emang barengan terus. Jadi aneh kalo lihat salah satu dari kita jalan sendirian. Gue pikir, keren juga dia bisa geser posisi Atsumu, kembaran gue. Tapi emang gue udah gak begitu nempel sama Atsumu semenjak SMA, sih.

Sekarang semuanya udah kuliah, jadi budak proker sama laprak. Takdir kita berdua cantik banget. Kita kuliah di kampus dan jurusan yang sama. Gue sama Suna yang gak begitu suka bersosialisasi jadi makin nempel karena kita cuma kenal masing-masing dari temen satu angkatan. Yaa, walaupun waktu udah rada lama kuliah mah kita bisa membaur sama yang lain. Tapi kita udah dikenal jadi dua sejoli. Jadi banyak hal antara kita terjadi gak beda dari waktu SMA.

Malah, gue ngerasa, makin ke sini Suna jadi makin deket sama gue. Sering main bahkan nginep di kosan gue. Gak tau lagi banyak rejeki atau gimana, tapi dia juga jadi sering bawain makanan kesukaan gue. Kontak fisik kita juga makin intim. Dia jadi sering ngacak-ngacak rambut gue, sering cubit pipi gue kalo pipi gue lagi gembul penuh makanan, sering rangkul, sama sering narik gue buat rebahan dengan kepala nangkring di dada dia waktu lagi main game atau nonton film.

Gue gak bego, gue tau kalo sahabat gue ini udah berubah. Tapi gue cuma bisa ngeraba-raba kemana arah perubahannya aja. Sampai suatu saat, kita berdua lagi nyebat di warkop langganan. Waktu itu lagi gerimis tipis-tipis. Bikin adem, tapi gak berisik. Jujur, saat itu suasana lagi enak banget. Gue sangat menyayangkan dunia gue yang gonjang-ganjing setelahnya. Apa, sih, biasanya orang nyebutnya tuh? Tenang sebelum badai? Gitu, deh.

“Sam, menurut lu, gua tuh gimana?” Tiba-tiba si sipit bilang sesuatu.

“Gimana? Lo ya elo. Temen yang paling ngertiin gue dari jaman masih bocah ingusan. Kenapa?”

“Temen aja, ya? Lu gak mau naikin pangkat status kita?”

“Status naik pangkat gimana?” Gue mau berlagak pilon dulu karena gak mau kenyataan jalan terlalu cepet.

“Jadi pacar, misalnya. Rasa sayang gua ke lu tuh kayaknya udah gak wajar deh kalo cuma buat temen doang.” Ini dia.

“Tapi kalo mau pacaran kan harus ada rasa dari dua belah pihak.”

Kira-kira gitu awal mula persahabatan kita pecah. Dia marah-marah karena ternyata dia cuma ngerasain rasa itu sendiri, sampe bikin gosip kalo gue php dan sebagainya. Gak tau aja dia kalo gue lagi sibuk mengagumi mata hijau zamrud yang waktu itu lewat depan lab.


End file.
